


An Ode to Bones

by wren_dean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, ode, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wren_dean/pseuds/wren_dean
Kudos: 1





	An Ode to Bones

I look at you now  
So long gone  
And yet still here  
The polished ivory core  
Of raw, rotting flesh

Oh bones, quartz bones  
I know eventually you'll decay  
As the rest of your body has  
But for now you can stay

Without you, bones,  
We wouldn't stand a chance  
You tell us all your stories  
And read to us the past

Decades, maybe centuries  
You persist through the elements  
With your brittle crystal armor  
Scaring off worms and fungus

You support us while we're living  
Like a friend who's got your back  
And though the Reaper is unforgiving  
And our flesh may peel and crumble

We can trust the stories be told  
By the ones who held us up the most  
Etched in those smooth silver scrolls  
Laid to rest underneath roaming souls


End file.
